


Узлы

by cerebral_poisoning



Category: Homestuck, Vast Error
Genre: Escapism, Existential Crisis, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, References to Addiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebral_poisoning/pseuds/cerebral_poisoning
Summary: Всего лишь о том почему Лэйван упорно продолжает пытаться завязывать узлы.
Relationships: Laivan Ferroo/Serpaz Helilo
Kudos: 2





	Узлы

Охота.

Сшивание трупа.

Ещё раз.

Охота.

Сшивание трупа.

Повторить.

Охота

Сшивание трупа.

И снова.

Охо-...

Цикл. Едва ли не оборотами повторяющийся и практически ничем не разбавляющийся цикл.  
Цикл, в котором Лэйван то ли застрял, то ли остался добровольно.  
Цикл, который давал ему средства существования.  
Цикл, существовавший настолько давно, что Лэйван не представлял себя отдельно от него..  
Цикл, давно переставший угнетать и давить, и лишь изредка отдающийся свербящей болью где то в злосчастных лёгких.  
Цикл, ознаменовавший собой конец такого короткого и тёплого детства.  
Но Лэйвану уже было... все равно?

...он не знал ответа на этот вопрос - и не очень-то хотел его искать. Вся его жизнь превратилась в сплошной замыленный кадр. Лэйван настолько привык к своему монотонному труду, что был будто бы безучастен. Но разумом, душой; всем тем, что осмысляло его существование, он был далеко-далеко.

В другой реальности..

Там, где отсутствие света открывало новые знания.  
Там, где у него словно есть крылья.  
Там, где он способен улыбнуться.  
Там, где он может дышать.

...в реальности, которая способна была обрушиться в одно-единственное мгновение.

Мгновение, когда Лэйван открывал глаза.

— Сер-паз, - хитро сощурившись, по слогам произносит он имя мейтсприта, одаряя возлюбленную такой редкой улыбкой.  
Серпаз непонимающе вздергивает бровь и мило хмурится.  
Грубая, исполосованная шрамами от когтей и клыков, кисть Лэйвана аккуратно касается её мягкого и тёплого лица.  
— Сееер~ - тянет он, осторожно треплет Серпаз за щеку. — паз. — и, отпустив, вдруг смеётся.  
— Лэйван, ты чего? — непонимающе хихикает та в ответ, и её улыбка кажется Лэйвану ярчайшим в мире светом.  
— Сэр... — попытавшись скорчить строго-высокомерное лицо и нежно подняв подбородок готовой расхохотаться возлюбленной, наигранно высокопарно начинает Лэйван. — ПАААЗ!  
В неуклюжей попытке спародировать оперных певцов эпохи Ренессанса и сломавшийся под давлением своего неуклюжего певческого "таланта", он срывается на смех.  
А вместе с ним радостно смеется и Серпаз.  
— Лэйван! Бобже, ну ты и дурашка! — произносит она сквозь хохот и, касаясь мягкой, но испещрённой синяками, ссадинами и порезами ладонью к его щекам, протягивает: "Лээээйвааааан"  
Он смеётся в ответ и, беззлобно передразнивая Серпаз...

Серпаз.

Цикл бесследно исчезает, стоит лишь ей появиться. Годы мрачной грусти, крови животных, чучел и трупов; все правила, которым Лэйван следует больше из привычки, чем из реального послушания, будто бы... Боятся её?  
Лэйван уже и не помнит, с кем и когда он мог так бесстыдно дурачиться.  
Когда он так смеялся с самых абсурдных и бессмысленных вещей.  
Когда он так широко улыбался.  
Когда он в последний раз так тепло обнимался.  
И когда так пылко любил.

...никогда

...в его жизни ничего подобного не было.

Серпаз подарила ему это все.  
Серпаз отогнала постоянно преследующий его цикл словно лёгким движением руки.  
Только вот её не может быть рядом всегда. (Также как рядом нет и его.)

А когда её нет рядом, цикл возвращается, моментально подчиняя себе Лэйвана и его жизнь.

Попытки уйти в творчество результатов не принесли: Лэйван забросил его почти так же быстро, как и начал, оставив только грубые зарисовки, да плоды кое-каких навыков размазывания краски по бумаге.

А потом Лэйван начал пытаться завязывать узлы.  
Абсолютно спонтанно. Никаких причин, предпосылок и корней у этого занятия не было.

Просто так.

Но если в рисовании Ферруу поразительно быстро смог набить руку и приступить к творчеству, то в, казалось бы, таком банальном и простом занятии, как завязывание узлов, Лэйван не мог ничего достичь, как бы ни старался. Упрямые верёвки попросту отказывались подчиняться его рукам. Лэйван мог просидеть час, два, три, пропустить обед, ужин и завтрак; даже шикнуть на Лусуса, чтобы отцепился и не отвлекал, проигнорировать очередной заказ и не спать, но... Но верёвки, словно проклятые, не становились узлами, будто бы кто то намеренно мешал Лэйвану. Изможденный бесконечными попытками, он засыпал незаметно для себя в лучшем случае часов на десять, и потом...

Потом цикл неизменно восстанавливался.

Позже Лэйван либо вновь безрезультатно бился с узлами, либо находил иной способ вырваться из опостылевшего цикла.

Благо, он был.

Пусть и постоянно кончался.

Какой смысл в валяющихся по улью мотках верёвки, хозяину которых никогда не суждено завязать их в узел?

Нет его.

Нет никакого смысла.


End file.
